


mision

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober2019 [20]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Hijikata tiene que vigilar a Gintoki
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Fictober2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502315
Kudos: 6





	mision

**Author's Note:**

> Retomando Fictober

****

**Fictober 2019 – Semana Porno erótico**

****

**Día 20: Amor Prohibido**

****

**Misión**

Ambos eran enemigos, ya que él era un ex delincuente que aún estaba bajo la vigilancia de la interpol.

Sakata Gintoki, era un ex líder de la mafia italiana. Era conocido como "El demonio blanco", sus aliados y contrincantes a la vez era un Yakuza buscado por el FBI, un narcotraficante que dominaba el aire y finalmente, un líder de la revolución contra el gobierno actual.

El investigador a cargo de Sakata, era el vicecomandante del escuadrón especial Shinsegumi: Hijikata Toshiro. Se asignó el caso, debido a su excelente historial, al deshacerse de un falso shinsegumi que estaba haciendo complot contra el gobierno.

Ahora Hijikata tenía que vigilar a Gintoki.

Observó al hombre mayor, ya que era un par de años mayor que el detective. Tenía una oficina donde dos jóvenes trabajaban como asistentes. Veía como él era un NINI que cuando necesitaba dinero solo se ponía hacer trabajos desde ridículos hasta impresionantes.

Gintoki, realmente solo quería una vida tranquila luego de haber dejado toda su prisión. Para Hijikata, era una fachada. Pensaba que solo era una mentira para ocultar sus negocios sucios, y no era la primera vez.

Sin embargo, ahora sí estaba reformado.

Gintoki, tan poco era tan idiota.

Sabía que estaba siendo seguido.

No se preocupaba por eso, ya que él no hacía nada malo.

Incluso creo una trampa. Engañó a Hijikata que terminó encerrado con él en un sauna.

–¿Es divertido seguirme? -Preguntó de forma seria mientras observaba el sudor deslizar en la piel del detective- ¿Tú nombre?

–No sé de qué hablas -Evadió la pregunta-. Solo soy un sujeto que vino a descansar.

–Sí no me dices tu nombre al menos, no saldrás de aquí -señaló la puerta- La he trabado.

–Hijikata… -respondió a regaña dientes.

–Me gustas Hiji-kun -burló con una sonrisa- tienes el coraje de seguirme y mentirme sabiendo mi pasado -le revolvió su cabello húmedo por el vapor- ¿Te gustó? -El otro se sonrojo esperando que sea el calor del lugar- Porque sí no me estas siguiendo como policía entonces eres un acosador.

–¡No soy un acosador! -Gritó levantándose de su asiento-

–Admites que me acosas como policía -poso su mejilla sobre su mano mientras Hijikata se detenía su paso- oh, lastima me gustaba más la idea de un acoso sexual por un joven hombre muy… -lo miró pasando su vista sobre su cuerpo semi desnudo- atractivo.

–¡Tú eres el único pervertido! -gritó tomándole del cuello, rozando su piel contra sus manos.

–Más duro -sonrió mirándole desafiante- me gusta que me ahorquen con fuerza.

Hijikata lo soltó.

–Oh, ¿avergonzado? -lo tomó del cuello- Te ves tan adorable haciendo bilis y sonrojado.

–Tú… -Hijikata comenzó a marearse cayendo en sus brazos. El vapor y su molestia no fue buena combinación.

Cuando él despertó se encontró en una cama, con una camisa más grande que la suya. Sí, solo una camisa. Se alarmó recordando donde estaba antes. Sus quejas y gritos atrajeron a un hombre de cabellos blancos.

–Oh, has despertado -era Gintoki mirándole debajo del marco de la puerta- pensé que dormirías todo el día. –Se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabello verde oscuro- Acerté que te veías lindo con mi camisa.

Antes que el otro pueda responder, Sakata le robó un beso que hizo cada vez más profundo haciendo que quede sobre él. La lengua del mafioso se enredaba también con la del detective provocando que se le atasquen las palabras creando gemidos.

Las manos con más experiencia se metían no solo por debajo de la camisa, sí no por la piel. Al menos así sintió Hijikata ante los toques del hombre sobre él. Sobretodo sentía que sus fuerzas se iban perdiendo con forme él rozaba su cuerpo, una y otra vez.

Podía sentir la dureza de Gintoki y como la suya estaba imitándole.

Lo empujo para apartarlo pero se volvió débil ante el calor que emanaba el otro. Pronto estaba bajo el control del líder de la mafia.

Al final, sintió como se venía dentro de él en más de una ocasión, tras una hora de movimientos posibles e imposibles para Hijikata.

Gintoki se sentó al borde la cama con un trago de sake, un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Estaba en silencio mirando como el humo se perdía en el aire.

–¿No quieres fumar? Conseguí los cigarrillos que te gustan -Tiro la caja de cigarros sobre el bulto escondido entre las mantas-. Cuando me seguías me fije que era esta marca, el sabor es amargo.

–Te arrestaré por secuestro y violación -se quejó debajo de la manta.

–No te he secuestrado… -suspiro apagando su cigarro- la puerta está abierta, eres libre de irte. -Ahora se colocaba sobre el bulto, buscando con sus manos una apertura para apartar la manta del rostro de Hijikata- Además no es violación sí tú lo gozaste –paso su mano apartando el flequillo en forma de "v" para ver un sonrojado hombre debajo de él- Sí fue así, hubieras suplicado o peleado por detenerme, ya que eres policía por lo que sabes defensa personal o pedido refuerzos… –acercó sus labios a la oreja del más joven-

–Te recuerdo que me quitaste mis cosas y me provocaste el desmayo -se defendió quejándose para ocultar el placer que le emitía la lengua en su lóbulo.

–No mientas, es malo mentir -libero el lóbulo luego de morderlo- Recuperaste tus fuerzas, los arañazos en mi espalda no son de defensa. Nuestros labios hinchados refuerzan la teoría junto con los gritos de placer que me entregabas.

Sin decir más atacó los labios ajenos jugando con la lengua.

–Lo deseabas tanto como yo -sonrió de manera sexual para el agente- ¿Y no crees que será vergüenza para ti, en caso que te crean que lo fue?

–¡Tú maldito infeliz! -Intentó levantarse pero se quedó atrapado entre los fornidos brazos de Gintoki.

–¿Así me llamarás en vez de "cariño"? -Burló-

–¡Encontraré la forma de encerrarte! ¡Así tenga que vigilarte las 24 horas! -le reclamó ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Gintoki.

Y lo cumplió.

Seguía a Sakata Gintoki a hoteles, al cine, a restaurantes. Incluso al baño. Donde a base de besos y acaricias lo interrogaba.

Se habían declarado un amor.

Un amor prohibido para Hijikata.

No porque ambos sean hombres y la sociedad actual, aún los vea extraño.

Sí no por el simple hecho, que rompió la regla principal de su trabajo: Regla Yamazaki. "No te enamores", "No existe el amor en el trabajo". Regla creada en memoria de un investigador del Shinsegumi que cayó en un engaño amoroso por parte de una estafadora. Desgracia vino ante ello, logró arrestarla pero eso no evitó que se suicide porque la consciencia no le permitía seguir.

Hijikata no quería eso.

Quería a Sakata Gintoki del cual se enamoró.

Pero no quería perder todo por él.

Era un amor prohibido que poco a poco lo estaba consumiendo quiera o no.


End file.
